


Beer

by musiclovingbitch



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovingbitch/pseuds/musiclovingbitch
Summary: Blaine gets dragged into a bakery and meets his destiny.Written for the 2019 Klaine Advent prompt: beer and also for the second GPBB prompt: meet-cute involving cookies!
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Klaine Advent 2019





	Beer

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeta'ed, all mistakes are my own.

“Sam, I really don’t think this is the best idea!” Blaine gasped out as he was pulled into the store.

“It’s basically Christmas, Blaine! You’re allowed to have some cookies!” Sam insisted, ignoring the way his friend was trying to wriggle his hand out of his grasp.

“Miss July will kill me if I put on weight again! She will skin me alive! She used those exact words. You know how hard I worked to get rid of my Freshman Fifteen!”

“Dude, seriously,” Sam turned to Blaine and put his hands on Blaine’s shoulders, “We’re not making this a daily thing. Relax. You get to have a cookie or two once in a while.”

“But--”

“No ‘but’s! You got real with me when I got unhealthy with my body issues, and I’m getting real with you right now. You’re allowed to have some cookies, Blaine. Especially on Christmas.”

“It’s not actually Christmas today, Sam.” Blaine protested weakly, feeling his heart warm, a small smile pulling at the ends of his mouth.

“It’s December, it’s Christmas.” Sam said, waving him off. “Plus, this store is awesome, they make so many kinds of cookies, it’s insane! They even have ones made with beer! Beer!” Sam exclaimed, pointing at a particular batch of cookies on the right hand corner.

For the first time since they entered the store, Blaine actually looked around. The store was gorgeous, with no less than three christmas trees of varying sizes. No overhead lights were on, the only lighting came from fairy lights strung up all around the store.

“Everything looks delicious, I’ll give you that. And, God, this place smells like Santa’s kitchen.” Blaine said, inhaling deeply.

“I know, right? They’ve rolled out pretty much every christmas flavour you can imagine: peppermint, gingerbread, I even saw ones with pine nut!”

Blaine was salivating before Sam was finished talking. “Oh God, I’m so weak. You win, I’ll eat all of these delicious cookies.”

At that moment, the bell above the door jingled and another pair walked in, bumping right into them.

“Rach, I don’t know--oh!” the man said, steadying himself on Blaine’s forearm, “I’m so sorry!”

Before him stood a living, breathing Adonis. And he was touching him! Blaine took a fraction of a second too long to collect himself. “No, no, please, it’s me who should apologize, we were standing right in front of the door.”

The man, tragically, let go of him and stood up straight, brushing non-existent lint from his clothes.

“It’s okay. We really should have been watching where we were going.” he insisted. A beautiful rosy colour had taken over his cheeks. He looked even more stunning than before.

“Well, I…” Blaine steeled himself, “I have to make it up to you. Will you let me buy you a coffee?”

The man’s gorgeous eyes widened in surprise. “Oh, um…” he bit his lip and turned to his friend, who nodded enthusiastically, “I suppose that would be alright. Although, you really don’t have to!” he rushed out.

“Really, I want to.” Blaine said. He gestured to his side. “This is my friend Sam. My name’s Blaine.” He held out his hand.

The man took it. “Kurt.” Good god, even his voice was heavenly.

“And I’m Rachel.” the girl next to him said. Blaine smiled at her briefly before turning his eyes back to Kurt.

“Nice to meet you.” he said. 

Kurt smiled. Blaine’s stomach was filled with butterflies. 

They walked up to the end of the line side by side and stood next to each other. While they were talking, their shoulders brushed a few times, but Blaine couldn’t really tell if it was intentional or not. He really hoped it was.

Behind them, Sam and Rachel exchanged glances and then turned their eyes back on their respective friends.

They both watched on as Blaine let out a laugh at something Kurt said, and Kurt turned crimson and smiled triumphantly in response. Rachel turned and smiled at Sam. “I have a feeling we’ll be seeing a lot more of each other.”

Sam’s eyes lingered on Blaine’s smile and the decided lack of distance between him and Kurt. “Funny, I was about to say the same thing.” he said, and returned her smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Also rebloggable on tumblr at musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/189431079630/beer, for anyone interested.


End file.
